Vega Fifteen
by Alastor Vega
Summary: She said that she love him for five lifetime. But for this life time, they share ten moments of love.
1. Five Points

**A little back story on this.**

**The original upload was just me doing my version of the five lifetimes that Ichigo and Orihime would have. Then later I thought I make ten random moments on their current life. Add them up and i got fifteen. Yeah. Then a week later I realize that a star has five points and ten sides. And one famous star is Vega. **

**I have a weird mind set.**

**Anyway, the first chapter will deal with the five life and the second will do with the ten moments.**

**Enjoy.  
**

**_1: Eye of the Tiger_**

"Come on, Inoue, stick and move." Ordered a man with orange spike hair to a slightly younger woman with long auburn hair.

"Yes, Kurosaki-sensei." The female boxer agreed as she unleashed a barrage of straight jabs to the punching bag, which was held in place by her coach.

Sweat started to run down her face as strands of her russet hair began sticking to her face. Luckily she had tied her hair back in a high ponytail so that it won't obscure her vision that much.

"Is that all you got? You can hit it harder than that." Ichigo now started to mock her "Come on, put some muscle into those weak punches." He nearly shouted

She took the advice of the spiked haired former boxer and put more power into her strikes

"That's it." Ichigo smirked, feeling the raw energy of her punches. Don't let up. Keep em coming. Just be careful no to..." But he never got to finish his sentence as Orihime hit his lower jaw with a powerful uppercut that cause him to stacker back a bit

"Ku-Kurosaki-sensei, I'm so sorry." The now panic Orihime apologized, fearful at what he will do to her.

Instead of yelling at her, Ichigo just moved his mouth to get the feeling back. "Remind me to never get you mad." He smiled at his small pupil.

"Sensei?" Surprise that he didn't yelled at her for hitting him.

"Shall we continue?" he suggested, going back to the punching bag.

"Of course." As she raised her arms up, ready to re-start training again.

_**2: A Pirate's Life for Me**_

"So why did you capture me in the first place?" A orange haired Navel Officer asked, his brown eyes piercing at his capturer.

"Well, because," The female pirate stammer, her hands bunching up her black fedora with fairy insignia embedded on it.

"Well, I'm waiting." Her slow answer starting to irritate him.

"Because, because you have a nice booty." She blurted out, using her hat to hide her massive blush.

"Booty! Do I look like I have treasure?"

"No, not that kind of booty. I mean the other kind of "booty"." Her hands squeezing for emphasis as her cheeks became redder and redder.

The captive male's eyes widen at the realization of the word "booty".

_What kind of pirate is she? _he thought.

"But I'm not so shallow enough to capture just because you have a nice rear . I'm really not." Her hands waved madly at him. "I mean I also captured you because you have such a funny and cool scowl. And you have really beautiful brown eyes. And when you look into them, you feel all safe and warm." Her delicate arms now wrapped around her body. "Oh, and you're brave too. I mean the way you handle those ten pirates, it was like "heya", "slice', "stabby, stabby." The Sea Princess proclaimed as she swung her saber at her invisible enemies.

'_I can't believe I was capture by someone this strange.' _Ichigo said as the auburn woman continued her "battle". But despite that, he couldn't help but think that what she was doing was really, kind of, strangely, cute.

_**3: Hero**_

"So, you're telling me that Orihime's powers could actually destroy the word?" The young warrior asked, not liking the situation one bit.

"That is correct." The cold hearted captain said. "And we want you to kill her." He finished with an uncaring smile.

Ichigo's hold of his sword's handle tighten. He gripped it so hard that his knuckle was turning white.

"That's going to be a problem, Aizen" Ichigo's determined brown eyes locking onto his enemy's darker brown ones.

"Is that so?" he asked amused.

"Yeah. You see, I promise her I protect her. And I'm not about to brake that." His giant sword pointed at the master manipulator.

"I really didn't want to get my hands dirty. But if I must." Aizen smiled, removing his glassed and unsheathing his own sword.

_I promise Orihime, I wont lose. I protect you until my final breath. _

_**4: Livin' on a Prayer**_

'Why do you care about what I do?" A teenage boy shouted at a teenage girl under a snowy night sky.

"Because I just do." She stated sincerely as she place her hand on his shoulder for comfort. But it was roughly shoved off by the stubborn teen.

"You shouldn't worry yourself about a punk like me." His face turned away from her in shame.

"You're not a punk. You're a kind hearted person." The girl said as she resisted the urge to touch him again.

"That's a load of shit." Now angry at the nonsense she was saying. "Who do you think you are my guardian angel or something?"

"Well, to tell you the truth," Her body taking an orange glow.

The now wide eyed boy watch as the street clothes she was wearing transformed into a golden tunic like attire. Marks started to appear her cheeks and forehead. But what really caught his eye were the giant beautiful golden wings that sprouted magically off her back, causing feathers to danced around them.

"Oh my..." The teenager now stun at the celestial bring in front of him.

"Sorry for the sudden change." Orihime said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

_**5: My Alien**_

"Let me get this straight, you're an alien princess from another galaxy?" Ichigo asked as he sat cross legged on his bed, his face turned away from the galactic female as a blush crept up his cheeks. The caused being her very revealing Royal garment.

"That is correct." Orihime said, kneeling on the floor before her gracious host. "I was taking a nap on top of a Grieveron beast in the Tallix Forest, and the next thing I knew I appeared at what you call "the school".

"Not that I believe you, but how do I know you really are a alien?" He turned his head around. Which was a bad moved on his part as he got a good look at her cleavage. His face became more redder then his namesake.

"Are you alright Mr. Ichigo?" she asked worried, noticing his flush expression.

"I'm fine." His eyes move around the room. _"Just concentrate on her face. Yeah, her face. That pretty face. And those gorgeous long auburn hair. And those radiant grey eyes… focus, focus." _He slapped himself

"Mr. Ichigo?"

"I'm fine really." Now control over his hormones. "But I still don't believe you." He told her but now regretted as he watch her face fell in sadness.

"Oh I know." Her sadness replace with excitement in a flash. "How about I show you my alien power?'

"That sounds like a good idea…what the hell?" He panicked as he watched his whole room and himself floating in the air. "What did you do?"

"I'm manipulating the gravitational pull around this whole area. Do you believe me now?" She smiled hopefully at him.

"Yeah, I do believe in you. Just put me down?"

"Of course I will." The gravity back on. Though she should have made sure he was near the bed, because once the gravity was back, he fell right on top of the intergalactic beauty. His hard chest pressing against her soft breasts. Their faces mere inches away from each other. His hot breathe tickling her soft lips. Neither one saying a word as their eyes stared at one another.

"ICHIGO! It's time for dinner…err…err…err" Isshin barge in and shouted. His words caught in his throat at the sight before him.

"Da-dad." Horror flashed in the young man's face.

"I'm very sorry. Continue on. Don't mind me. Forget I was ever here." He said with a smile. "Just remember to use protection." The patriarch finished as he close the door.

"Protection? Are we being under attack?" Fearful that some one would attack such a nice person as Mr. Ichigo.

"Damn him. I'm going to beat the shit out him." Not looking forward to explain protection to the extraterrestrial.

"Beat the shit out?"

_Downstairs._

"Honey, is Ichigo alright?" A blonde haired women her husband ask as she wiped the dish water off her hands with her apron.

"Ichigo is doing fine my dear Masaki." He told her as he wrapped his arms around his lovely wife.

"Well I guess he would be, what with that young lady in his room." She smiled

"How did you know about that?" Shock and amazed.

The matriarch giggled at her husband's expression. "A mother knows."

**I tell you how I got some of these ideas.**

**The first one was base on Orihime's strange boxing dream in the manga. And also i love the idea of Ichigo beating the crap out of Orihime's abusive father.**

**Second one, love to see Orihime as a pirate with her own rag crew.**

**Third, an idea of Ichigo and the gang being in a Final Fantasy-esque scenerio and Aizen being the big bad. Which is kind of funny considering his multiple forms in his battle with Ichigo in the manga.**

**And the last two came when I was watching Ah My Goddess doing the time. And with little bit of the song "My Alien" with the last one.**

**I see if I can get the next chapter up tomorrow.**

**Have a nice day.  
**


	2. Ten Sides

**Another Re-Upload. This one is just another multi small story in one chapter. This time with ten story of Ichihime current life. Which combine with the five lifetime in the first chapter gives us fifteen. Enjoy.**

**p.s. I am not bashing anything.**

_**1:More Then Meets The Eye.**_

"Ichi-kun, look, its Bumblebee."

"Orihime, that not.."

"Oh, oh, Ichi-kun, its Ironhide. Isn't he cool looking?"

"That's not the real Ironhide. That's just a regu..."

"Oh no, it's the Constructicons. We have to hide quickly or they might spot us."

"They're just regular construction vehicles. They wont combine and.."

"Hey, Ichi-kun, do you think Soundwave listens to our phone conversations? I bet he's trying to get my chili pepper bean paste style Katsudon recipe so he could give it to that evil Megatron. We have to find Optimus Prime and tell him right away."

The orange haired teen gave up after that. He should of known his girlfriends creative imagination would go wild once they saw that movie with those transforming robots.

'_Of course, the original was better.'_

_**2:Now that's funny.**_

"You can stop laughing now."

"But *giggles* it was just *giggles* it was just so funny."

"There's nothing to laugh about it. Ok?"

"But you screamed like a girl. And you sounded so funny. And cute."

"The static shock was really strong. And I'm not cute.

"Sure it was. And yes, you are cute."

_**3:Hark with light through yonder window something, something or what ever.**_

"I'm so sorry for tonight Ichigo."

"Don't worry about it."

"But I fell asleep during the play. And then I started to snore."

"That's alright. I bet you were tire from working at the bakery and you needed your rest."

"But you waited all month to see the play and I ruined it. I'm such a bad wife."

"Hey, look at me, you're not a bad wife. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"You really mean it?"

"Of course I do. And besides, we all cant love Shakespeare."

_**4:And we all cant love Meyers.**_

"I cant believe your reading that piece of crap that would dare to call itself literature."

"Don't be so critical, Ichi-kun. This book is so romantic. Plus, they have vampires and werewolves."

"They arent even real vampires. How many vampire you know that sparkle in the sun?"

"Well I don't care. I still enjoy reading it."

"Tch, you're lucky I love you so much or I would have to break up with you over this."

"If you did, I bet I could find a strong werewolf to comfort me."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Then I guess I have to show you what you be missing then."

_**5:Worth it. So worth it.**_

"Is she really worth all this pain and suffering?"

"She is. And so much more."

"I feel sorry for you."

"You should feel sorry for yourself once I get done with you."

_**6:Toothe and Consequence.**_

"Orihime, are you alright? Of course you're not alright. I'm such a basterd. So stupid, stupid."

"Ichigo, it's alright. Its only a knock off tooth."

"But that's the problem, I knock your tooth out."

"By accident."

"Doesn't matter. I still hurt you."

"Ichigo, you could never truly hurt me. And besides, now I can get a dollar from the tooth fairy. So don't beat yourself up over this."

"I don't know how lucky I was to have you in my life."

_**7:Kiss and make it better**_

"Ouch, I cut my finger."

"Let me see it."

"I-Ichi-kun, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning your wound."

"By sucking on my finger."

"Its faster. Do you feel better?"

"Y-yes."

_**8:The first time.**_

"So, was it good?"

"It was the best."

"Are you sure? I mean, I did fumble a couple of times."

"I did too."

"But I wanted you to feel good for your first time."

"Ichigo, It felt good because it was my first time with you."

"Still, I wish I could of done better."

"Well, we can always "practice" if you want."

"That sounds like a great idea."

_**9:Arms Wide Open**_

"Do you want to hold her?" A very sweaty Orihime asked Ichigo.

"I don't know. I could drop her." A very hesitant Ichigo answered back.

"Don't be silly. She's your daughter." She said, handing the bundle of joy to her husband. Who was trying with all his might not let her slip.

"She's so tiny." Ichigo marveled in wonder, smiling at the little angel in his arms, tears threatening to spill out.

"I know. It amazing we made something so beautiful." A smiling Orihime said as she watch the new father and daughter with tender eyes, her own tears ready to burst.

"Yeah. Me too." Ichigo sitting next to his beautiful wife, giving both her and his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

. "Welcome home, Yurika."

_**10:Gratitude is not needed.**_

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me."

"That's strange, I was going to say the exact same thing to you."

**Kind of embarrass of this fic now that I re-read it. Especially the first one. Orihime sounded to out there, even for her. But as long as people like it, I'm happy.**

**Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


End file.
